El camino hacia el trono
by only Black lover
Summary: Au. Loki supo desde hace mucho tiempo que no es el hijo legitimo de Odin. Ahora que se anuncia al siguiente Rey de Asgard, Loki tendrá que decidir que es lo que más quiere: ser rey de Asgard o a la princesa de Asgard, Amalia, a quien juró desde que era un niño, que nunca abandonaría. Que camino escogerá?
1. Chapter 1

El Jardín Privado.

El Jardín de Asgard era especialmente bello, no importa en la estación del año en que estuviera. La reina siempre encontraba un tiempo entre sus ocupaciones para brindarle un cuidado especial a cada planta que estaba sembrada en aquel lugar. Le gustaba especialmente cuando sus tres hijos eran aun unos niños y a ellos les encantaba ir a jugar allí. Frigg sentía que los protegía de alguna forma, aun si ella no estaba allí presente para ello. Cuando crecieron, el jardín aun les sirvió de mucha ayuda, Thor, Loki y Amalia, tenían cada uno su propio lugar especial allí dentro, ya fuera para pensar o simplemente relajarse.

Loki se aseguró que nadie lo estaba siguiendo en esa precisa cálida tarde, prácticamente corrió hasta la primera área desolada del jardín a la cual sus pies lo llevaron. En el centro había una pequeña fuente, entre setos de rosas, lirios y enormes árboles, era muy difícil que alguien del exterior pudiera visualizarlo en aquel lugar.

Enojado, no se acercaba a como se sentía en aquel momento. Loki estaba furioso, enojado, triste, fastidiado, frustrado y muchas cosas más a las cuales el Dios de las travesuras no podía darle nombre en ese momento. Loki simplemente caminó hasta donde creyó nadie lo vería, regresó su vista atrás para confirmar que nadie lo había seguido, pero cuando sus ojos regresaron hacia el frente, se sorprendió al ver que el lugar no estaba tan vacío como él creía en un principio. Amalia ya estaba allí, con su espalda recostada en la fuente, sentada en el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Loki no pudo evitarlo y se quedó allí de pie examinando a su "hermana "con detenimiento. Su cabello castaño fluía por todas partes con la brisa fresca de la tarde moviendo sus risos delicadamente. Vestía un simple vestido gris Asgardiano, y si de él dependía, supuso que su piel se miraba cremosa, blanca y fina con aquella prenda.

-Sabes querido hermano –dijo ella sin abrir los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, Loki soltó un gruñido, que solo causó que Amalia sonriera a gusto, pero sabía muy bien lo que aquel gesto de Loki significaba –querido Loki –se corrigió rápidamente. Desde que él se había enterado muchos años atrás que ambos no compartían la misma sangre, Loki se había asegurado de tomar cada oportunidad posible para que ella lo entendiera. Lo cual le exigía a Amalia, llamar a Loki por su nombre. Amalia por su lado le gustaba bromear un poco con él como en aquel momento, ella entendía las razones de Loki a la perfección, pues ella misma también sentía cosas que jamás sentiría por Thor cuando estaba con Loki –este es mi lugar en el jardín de nuestra madre –concluyó finalmente.

-Debiste saber que yo vendría entonces. ¿No se supone que eres la Diosa de la Sabiduría y todo el conocimiento que en los nueve reinos existe? –preguntó Loki sonriendo divertido, si ella iba a bromear con él, él también haría lo mismo. Amalia abrió los ojos en ese momento, mirando a Loki con fuerza, como si fuera su enemigo, aunque no lo fuera. Loki sonrió satisfecho -¿sabes porque estoy aquí? –preguntó Loki, regresando a su postura seria, el enojo apoderándose de él una vez más. Amalia asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, tenía una mirada triste, pero no quiso decir nada por el momento, con miedo a que Loki pensara que ella estaba sintiendo pena por él -¡Lo sabía! Él nunca me hubiera escogido a mí para ser rey. Solo soy su maldita mascota, su acto de gran caridad. Nunca seré tratado como un verdadero príncipe de Asgard. Ni si quiera me dio una razón, solo vio a Thor y habló nada mas con él…

-Loki –la voz de Amalia interrumpió a Loki, quien tomó una boconada de aire y de nuevo surgió el altivo y pulcro ser que era. Ella le sonrió, le gustaba eso de él, Loki siempre podía tomar el control de sí mismo en cualquier situación. Amalia quería a Thor, como una hermana menor quiere a su hermano. Pero también estaba segura de que conocía a Loki más que a nadie en el reino, los conocía bien a ambos y sabía que en aquel momento, Loki sería mejor rey que su hermano mayor. Thor solía ser muy arrogante y se precipitaba demasiado a las cosas, Loki era todo lo contrario. Claro que ella nunca dijo nada sobre eso, con temor a herir los sentimientos de alguno de los dos. Amalia se puso de pie, apartó el cabello de su rostro y caminó hasta estar justo frente a Loki –cálmate por favor –le rogó acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. Loki la observó y fue inevitable, se relajo con su toque rápidamente –las cosas aun no se terminan mi amado príncipe, necesitas estar listo para tomar decisiones muy importantes –dejó de acariciar su rostro en ese momento, bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de Loki, donde ahora reposaba su mano –vi fragmentos de tu futuro, pequeñas cosas que me he esforzado para poder ver. No quiero que te apresures en la dirección incorrecta.

Loki tomó la mano de Amelia que estaba en su pecho y levantó su barbilla para que su mirada se juntara una vez más -¿Qué has visto? –le preguntó ansioso, aunque presentía que aquello era algo que la estaba atormentando.

-Nada exactamente, solo visiones mezcladas de ti, en algún futuro hay prisión, en otros hay simplemente cosas que no puedo entender aun –le respondió casi en un susurro –quisiera saber más, tiempos oscuros se avecinan, gigantes de hielo, dolor, sufrimiento…-dejó de hablar y una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla, hasta detenerse en el dedo de Loki, donde él la limpió con suavidad –todo sigue apareciendo en mi mente y es tan difícil que se detenga, es…duele mucho.

Amalia no pudo mas, con la voz quebrada se abrazó a Loki con toda la fuerza que ella contenía. Creía que Loki ya tenía suficiente con Odin y Thor para hacerlo preocuparse por ella. Aun así, Loki le devolvió el abrazo, ella era la única que recibía cosas así de parte de él, desde niños, ambos habían tenido algo junto que los unía muy fuertemente. Y por eso, hace mucho tiempo, Loki había jurado nunca alejarla de su lado.

-Deberíamos irnos –le dice Loki cuando siente que ella ya está calmada en sus brazos. Amalia asiente con la cabeza, pasa sus manos por su rostro para eliminar las lágrimas, aun sin alejarse de los brazos de Loki. Una vez que levanta su rostro para poder verlo a él, reconoce esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Al momento, Loki la besaba apasionadamente, sus brazos se apretaron su cintura haciendo que ella su acercara mucho mas a él. Amalia enroscó los suyos en el cuello de Loki, deteniéndose en sus puntillas para alcanzarlo -¿Cómo le diré al Padre de Todo que amo a su única hija ahora? –Pregunta Loki, aun con sus labios rozando con los de ella –ya no puedo ser el rey y reclamarte como mi esposa. Ahora solo nos queda huir, quizás esa sea la razón por la cual en mi futuro vez que estoy en la cárcel, ese será seguro el castigo de Odin por robarme a su pequeña. Aunque quizás… -y los ojos de Loki brillaron por las ideas que estaba teniendo –podemos engañar a Thor y hacer que diga que es un decreto real, que tu y yo debemos estar juntos.

Amalia soltó una carcajada, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le rodó los ojos antes de zafarse de sus brazos, y caminar en dirección al castillo –esa podría ser una idea interesante –ella sabía desde su infancia, que para hacerle bromas a Thor, ambos eran perfectos para el trabajo –pero, como dije antes, esto aun no ha terminado –se quedó esperándolo de pie, Loki tomó su mano entre la suya y juntos caminaron así, mientras nadie los observaba.

**¿Y bien? Esto fue solo una pequeña introducción, pronto vendrá mas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la mala separación de párrafos que el capitulo tenía, entre mi ordenador y el momento de subir el capitulo, todo se fue junto, espero que esta vez funcione. Gracias a la persona que lo leyó y me lo hizo saber.

ROSAS, AMALIA

_Loki apretó la mano de Amalia con un poco más de fuerza antes de soltarla y cruzar sus brazos en su espalda y caminar normalmente al lado de ella. Amalia sonrió __**caminando**__ a su lado, __**com**__o si los dos compartían __**algún**__ tipo de broma secreta, que de alguna manera así lo era. No muy lejos de ellos ya, en las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada __del castillo__ se __**encontraba Thor**__, que caminaba a fuera y se detuvo cuando los vio a ellos. Amalia miró de reojo a Loki, pero este no pareció inmutarse por la presencia de su__**hermano**__ mayor. Amalia le guiño el ojo, antes de que Thor estuviera muy cerca para poder verlo_

_-__**Así**__ que la __**has**__ encontrado, hermano -fueron las palabras de Thor en cuanto ambos estuvieron __**frente a**__él._

_Amalia miró desde Loki a Thor, estaba segura de que Loki no tenía ni __**idea que debía buscarla en prim**__er lugar, la había encontrado a pura coincidencia. Apostaría a que él había salido tan enojado que no se había dado cuenta de que le habían pedido que la buscara. Loki se encogió de hombros ante Thor -no es como si tu hubieras podido encontrarla de alguna manera. No __**conoces**__ ni a tu propia hermana -le dijo con mofa._

_Thor pareció no saber que decir por unos momentos, hasta __que por__ fin miró a ambos y sonrió -no como tú eso es seguro - le dijo a Loki para luego girarse hacia su hermana menor -ten cuidado querida hermana, tu y Loki ya parecen una pareja de casados. ¡Que espantará sin remedio a cualquier caballero que quiera cortejarte!_

_-Estoy segura que nada de eso es un problem__**a -respondió Amalia lo más calm**__ada posible que pudo. Thor hecho a __**reír**__ escandalosamente -¿Porqué me buscaban? -preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema, parecía que Loki a su lado estaba por saltarle __**encima**__ a Thor o algo por el estilo._

_-Nuestro padre te espera en el salón del trono -respondió Thor distrayéndose rápida, ente, tal y como ella quería en un principio -¿Has hecho algo malo hermanita?_

_Amalia asintió, dio varios pasos dispuesta a marcharse a encontrar a su padre, sin responder a la última pregunta que su hermano le había hecho. La mayoría de las veces ella no era muy buena ocultando cosas o dando mentiras que la encubrieran por algo que había hecho con Loki. Era él, el Dios de las Travesuras de todas formas, aunque debía admitir que en muy pocas ocasiones se habían metido en circunstancias incomodas. Amalia se detuvo algunos pasos lejos, dio la vuelta solo para comprobar que tenía la mirada de Thor y de Loki sobre ella -Thor, me parece que olvide darte mis felicitaciones hermano -comentó extendiendo sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña y Thor fuera a alzarla en sus brazos._

_-Eso no necesario, yo siempre dije que sería el rey-Thor dijo a modo de juego. Amalia no dijo nada a la arrogancia de su hermano, dejó que él la levantara en brazos y la estrujara un tanto fuerte._

_Amalia pudo ver a Loki que la observaba atentamente. Ella no pudo hacer más que preocuparse, él estaba demasiado callado para su costumbre. Y como si le leyera la mente, una de las comisuras de los labios de Loki se alzó, regalándole a ella una media sonrisa traviesa. Amalia realmente deseó quedarse con él, aun así, se separó del fuerte agarre de Thor y caminó en dirección opuesta a él. Caminó por los pasillos un tanto distraída, le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada de tener tantas visiones tan fuertes por cosas que ella no entendía. Por lo general, veía cosas simples en su mente, que no le proporcionaba ni la menor incomodidad. Debía admitirlo, temía de que muy pronto una guerra estallara._

_Tenía la idea de que su padre la solicitara para hablar sobre algo que se le concerniera. No era raro que su padre le consultara si había alguna amenaza cercana, después de Loki, Odín era una de las segundas personas que podía darse cuenta que ella estaba teniendo algún tipo de visión sobre el futuro. Pero cuando dos guardias le abrieron las puertas para el salón del trono, ella no pudo evitarlo, no fue una visión sobre ello, pero sintió que lo que estaba por suceder no sería del todo bueno. Amalia caminó lentamente hacia su padre, quien la esperaba pacientemente, sentado en su trono._

_-Siento la demora padre, mis hermanos me han informado que deseabas verme -saludó Amalia, deteniéndose en las gradillas antes de llegar al trono._

_Odín se puso en pie con ayuda su cetro. Caminó hasta su hija menor y la examinó con la vista por unos momentos. Amalia esperó impaciente a escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decirle, más bien parecía que El Padre de Todo la estaba no solo observando físicamente, sino algo más en su interior. Quería poder decirle que estaba incomoda, pero se mordió el labio inferior para no decir palabra por el momento._

_-¿Te encuentras bien hija mía? -preguntó Odín después de un largo rato de escrutinio -veo en tus ojos el cansancio asomándose. _

_-No es nada más que mucho en la mente padre, espero que no sea nada de lo cual tengamos que preocuparnos -respondió Amalia con la mayor sinceridad que pudo encontrar._

_Odín la observó por unos segundos más, antes de asentir levemente con su cabeza -que sea así-aseguró antes de ofrecerle su brazo, Amalia lo tomó sin esperar ninguna invitación en especial por parte de su padre. Odín comenzó a caminar fuera del salón del trono. Por un largo pasillo, donde padre e hija iban recibiendo unas cuantas reverencias de los sirvientes y guardias del palacio mientras caminaban. La condujo hasta uno de las terrazas del castillo -es tú cumpleaños mi hija, nuestra gente en palacio siempre se esmeran para darte el mejor de los banquetes -Amalia sonrió de lado mirando a la servidumbre del palacio caminar apresuradamente, se recostó en el muro de la terraza. Si por ella fuera, diría que desde niña pensaba que no era necesario todo un banquete por su cumpleaños. Pero desde niña su padre le había dicho que aquello era algo que debía hacerse, y por él, ella lo soportaba cada año -celebraremos por tu hermano también, supongo estas enterada._

_-Lo estoy -Amalia se dio cuenta que su padre esperaba a estar realmente a solas con ella y que la conversación solo era para desviar un poco el tiempo. Esa era la segura razón por la cual la había llevado hasta allí, a ella le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, la vista de Asgard frente a ella era hermosa, la brisa lograba calmarla, casi tanto como lo hacia el lugar en el jardín de su madre. Y aunque le agradaba saber que ahora todos se centrarían en su hermano esa noche, no pudo evitar ponerse alerta de nuevo -Padre... -pero Odín alzó su mano deteniéndola de decir algo más._

_-Espero que esto te sirva de un alivio hija, realmente veo que algo te perturba en tu interior -comenzó a decir Odín, mientras contemplaba la vista como ella lo había estado antes. Amalia lo observaba atentamente, no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, hasta que Odín habló de nuevo y se dio cuenta que le faltaría totalmente el aire si nada una buena boconada -con la próxima coronación de tu hermano, no me queda más remedio que decírtelo, debo entregar tu mamo en matrimonio pronto, tu madre te habrá enseñado ya el procedimiento y no podré tolerar más que tus hermanos luchen a cada pretendiente que venga a palacio._

_Amalia estaba aferrada al muro con toda la fuerza en su cuerpo, no había logrado ponerle su total atención a su padre, solo a medias y la información más importante -Padre debes cambiar esto! -exclamó Amalia cuando logró encontrar su voz de nuevo -por supuesto que madre me ha dicho lo que pasará! Traerás a los que a ti te parezcan y veras quien pelea mejor y otras pruebas sin sentido, sin mencionar el dinero que deben pagarte al final._

_-No me pagan a mi Amalia, es dinero invertido en una unión para el bienestar del reino -intervino Odín hablando aun muy calmadamente, aun si ella ya no podría más que gritarle._

_-¿Y dime cual es la diferencia? -Preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas -¿que pasa si yo amara a alguien? -Odín no dijo nada y Amalia solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Ella al igual que Loki pensaban que si bien no creían que Odín llegara a cumplir la arcaica ley con su hija, deberían de darles suficiente tiempo para actuar ellos antes. ¿Ahora que haría? -tu eres el rey, mi padre, puedes cambiar esto. Hazlo fácil, hazlo por mí -rogó poniendo sus manos en la de su padre, que estaba sobre el pequeño muro de la terraza -Thor lo haría por mí, esa ley es arcaica._

_-¿Que clase de rey sería si tomara decisiones en base a lo que corresponde a mi familia? -respondió Odín secamente, Amalia soltó la mano de su padre, al igual que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo -tu hermano aun no es el rey y no llegará a hacerlo si comienza desperdiciando su tiempo en esto._

_Amalia miró a Odín frente a ella, de repente entendía mucho mas a Loki que en cualquier momento, y eso que ella no aspiraba a ningún tipo de liderazgo tal y como su amado príncipe quería. Y aun así, se sentía tan idiota, a su padre ni siquiera parecía inmutarle que parecía que a ella habérsele desecho el corazón en un solo momento. Cerró los ojos una vez, pero con sus parpados cerrados no podía ver oscuridad, como lo sería normalmente. Estaba en otro lugar. Al abrirlos solo por un segundo, vio aun a su padre frente a ella, observándola atentamente, esperando a que su hija sobreviniera las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza. Amalia cerró los ojos y mentalmente abandonó la terraza._

_Era el jardín de Frigg, pero muchos años atrás, justo en ese mismo día, de su cumpleaños. Amalia aun era una pequeña niña, que había estado jugando en el jardín con su hermano mayor. Thor se había ido junto a sus amigos, no por querer dejarla sola, sino porque ella le había asegurado que podía regresar a su habitación sin que nada malo le sucediera. Esas habían sido las intenciones de la pequeña, hasta que se distrajo y se tropezó, dejando un feo raspón en su rodilla y su bonito vestido lila rasgado a medias._

_Lloraba, detrás de los setos de las rosas, para que nadie la encontrara. Y así había estado por mucho tiempo, hasta que Thor regresó y no encontró a su hermana. Frigg ordenó como siempre a sus dos hijos mayores buscar a su pequeña, pues normalmente ellos eran los encargados de cuidarla. El pequeño Loki caminó directamente a sus jardines, sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar los sollozos de la pequeña niña. Tomó una rosa del arbusto, de las más pequeñas que pudo encontrar, la movió en sus manos con agilidad, y mientras la movía, la rosa perdió su típico color rojo, para cambiar a un celeste. Satisfecho con su pequeño logro, Loki caminó hasta estar detrás de la pequeña Amalia. Movió la flor frente a los ojos de la pequeña, para llamar su atención. Amalia levantó su mirada, su pequeño rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y sus ojos azules no brillaban con normalidad._

_-¿Porqué lloras mi pequeña princesa?-preguntó Loki, como si fuera él un adulto, aun si ese día, la pequeña niña se hacia simplemente dos años menor que él. Loki se sentó al lado de Amalia, esperando pacientemente una respuesta de la pequeña princesa._

_Amalia se limpió el rostro con los puños, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas se enderezó un poco, mostrándole a Loki lo que le había pasado -le dije a Thor que podía regresar sola y...había una cosita y...tropecé -Amalia miró hacia la grama bajo ella y habló muy suave, casi en un susurro -se van a burlar y Thor va a enojarse conmigo._

_-Nadie se va a enojar ni a burlar de ti, lo prometo -le aseguró Loki muy seriamente, Amalia levantó su mirada y vio al niño a su lado con ojos soñadores -prometo que nada te pasará conmigo, te voy a cuidar siempre -le extendió la rosa azul de nuevo, dándole un leve golpecito en su nariz, Amalia le sonrió al fin._

_Amalia tomó la flor y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Loki, este sonrió y se puso en pie, para poder cargar a Amalia en su espalda de regreso dentro del palacio._

_El jardín se desvaneció delante de sus ojos, como si ella no fuera más la pequeña niña que Loki cargaba en su espalda. Sino más bien, alguien que observaba desde un punto lejano. Pronto se vio envuelta en otro escenario, estaba en su habitación, paseándose de manera nerviosa , frotándose las manos en señal de nerviosismo, era una noche importante. Al menos eso le había dicho si su padre cuando le comunicó sobre el banquete en honor a su cumpleaños, la primer celebración de su cumpleaños como toda una princesa de Asgard._

_Frigg le había conseguido un hermoso y largo vestido violeta, había llegado a tiempo para arreglar a su hija para aquella noche. Ahora ya los rizos de su cabello castaño caían más definidos que antes. Dejó de moverse impacientemente, cuando escuchó dos toques en la puerta de su habitación, pronto la puerta se abrió y Loki entró por ella. Amalia soltó un largo suspiro, se mantuvo de pie en su lugar en el momento en el que él entraba a la habitación, renegando con sus pensamientos. Ella estaba pensando no asistir a la celebración, fingir enfermedad si es que luego del banquete venían a preguntar por ella, pero claro, sabía bien que Loki no la dejaría hacer aquello si es que ya lo había mandado a su búsqueda, como era de costumbre._

_-Te ves hermosa -le dijo Loki una vez que había entrado a la habitación con ella, sonreía de esa extraña y traviesa manera que solo él podía hacerlo y que a Amalia le revolvía el estómago en una sensación placenteramente extraña. Amalia se sonrojó y solo por ese momento, olvidó porque era que había estado nerviosa en un principio. Loki que llevaba ambas manos en su espalda, las removió para poner frente a ella, un rosa del mismo color que su vestido -¡Feliz cumpleaños! -concluyó acortando la distancia para estar a tan solo un paso lejos de ella._

_-Loki… -realmente ella no tenía una respuesta plausible a la declaración que tan solo hace unas horas, el príncipe frente a ella le había hecho. Amalia lo sentía en su interior, podía decir que lo amaba de la misma forma en que Loki se lo había declarado esa tarde. Pero aun con lo mucho que significaba para él hacer aquella declaración, todo el entorno no le había permitido a ella, dar una respuesta clave. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Loki, tenía orgullo dentro de su ser como para insistir en el asunto si Amalia no se atrevía si quiera a verlo -Loki -lo llamó Amalia una vez más, pero esta vez con apuro, él estaba por marcharse y si desde niños ambos sabían que no eran hermanos de sangre, entonces lo que estaban haciendo, no tenía nada de malo. Loki la observó expectante por unos momentos, Amalia había dudado a último momento, porque no encontraba exactamente como decirlo. Pero antes de que él pudiera si quiera pensar en marcharse, ella ya había recortado la distancia entre ambos para presionar sus labios contra los de él. Tomó un par de segundos para Loki poder corresponder el beso, hasta que enrolló sus brazos en su cintura y la atrajo junto a él lo mas que pudo -creí que sabías que tu has sido siempre el dueño de mi corazón._

_Amalia estaba segura, que nunca había visto a Loki sonreír de aquella manera como en ese momento. Hizo lo mismo que hace muchos años atrás, cuando era una niña llorando por una simple herida, le dio un leve golpecito en la nariz con su nueva rosa. Ella tomó la rosa sonriente, dejándola en un recipiente vacio en su tocador, pensando que quizás, pronto tendría más de aquellas rosas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Loki ya la esperaba para salir de allí, realmente se habían tardado demasiado tiempo._

_-¿Realmente debo ir? -Preguntó Amalia frunciendo el entrecejo levemente, con la leve esperanza de que a él se le ocurriera una mejor forma de usar su tiempo que en el banquete de esa noche._

_-Lamentablemente sí, mi princesa -aseguró Loki, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella con toda caballerosidad -no hay de que preocuparse, estarás conmigo._

_Entonces más vale que no me dejes sola -pidió ella tomando su brazo para que la escoltara a su banquete ._

_Su habitación se mezclo en colores, el recuerdo se perdía, porque esta vez ya no era un recuerdo lo que estaría por ver, iba a ver algo de su futuro y todo lo que podía suceder, en varias maneras. Vio el salón del __trono__, se vio a sí misma en las gradas que daban justo al trono, al lado de Thor y un hombre a quien no podía ver su rostro con claridad. Era rubio y un tanto delgado. Se sintió a si misma desesperada, había miedo en su pecho, luego sintió el tibio aliento del desconocido a su lado. No reconoció cuales habían sido sus palabras exactamente, o si lo que había dicho había sido todo en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara. Pero no pudo evitarlo, Amalia saltó a sorpresa y buscó ayuda en el más cercano a ella, se aferró del brazo de Thor como si de su vida dependiera ello._

_Thor la observó unos instantes, movió al Mjolnir en una de sus manos como de forma amenazadora en dirección al hombre que tanto había asustado a su hermana. Como era de costumbre, Amalia vio que el ser dio un paso atrás y aunque no pudo ver los ojos del hombre, había algo que si vio; la sonrisa diabólica que se postraba en sus labios._

_-Solo trato de abrazar a mi esposa -la voz sonó fuerte, suave perdida, mezclada, Amalia no pudo identificarla. Pero se sintió impulsada lejos del agarre de su hermano, hacia los brazos del propio desconocido con tal fuerza, que hasta sintió que sus uñas se habían enterrado en los brazos de Thor -solo espera a que estemos solos… -no entendió lo demás en esa amenaza, solo el aliento extraño que la envolvía de nuevo._

_Thor dio dos pasos, listo para liberarla, hasta que una mano fina se posó sobre su hombro. Frigg detuvo a su hijo mayor, Amalia vio la tristeza en los ojos de su madre, cuando esta pronunció -aquí no está pasando nada -Thor apretó los puños con fuerza._

_Amalia se sintió desfallecer, por ese instante sus ojos se tornaron pesados. Antes de caer en el sueño lo vio, no era Odín quien estaba en el trono, era Loki. Con esfuerzo, Amalia extendió su brazo hacia él -ayúdame -pidió aunque se vio vuelta en oscuridad en ese instante._

_Apareció en los pasillos del castillo una vez más, seguía a Thor lentamente hacia la prisión. Amalia no pudo evitarlo, la impresión la dejó algunos pasos más atrás de su hermano mayor. No era a cualquier prisionero al que iban a ver, era Loki. Sentado en el suelo, terriblemente desordenado a su alrededor, incluso él, que siempre se mantuvo tan pulcro para sus ojos._

_No supo que no le prestaba atención a la conversación que los dos hombres estaban teniendo, hasta que se dio cuenta que solo a sus ojos podía ver como Loki se encontraba realmente._

_-No más trucos -le dijo ella acercándose lo mas que pudo a la celda, aunque en su interior ella quería correr hacia él._

_Loki desvaneció el hechizo, pronto a su pedido, Thor observaba como se encontraba en realidad. Loki se puso en pie, caminó hasta estar frente a ella y mantenerle la mirada -no lo hago por ti Thor, lo hago por ella y nuestra madre._

_Todo oscureció de nuevo, Amalia quiso gritar cuando la imagen de Loki desapareció frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, pero por más que pudo, no podía abrirlos y volver a la terraza, donde estaba su padre._

_Un dolor agudo se esparcía por vientre, Amalia llevó sus manos hasta la fuente del dolor, y cuando las levantó de nuevo, comenzó a temblar, estaba cubierta de su propia sangre. Una gruesa mano se posó sobre las de ella, la otra la sostuvo con fuerza. Amalia levantó la vista para sentirse cargada por los brazos de su hermano mayor, Thor la miraba preocupada y exigía a gritos que alguien le ayudara._

_-Vas a estar bien, lo voy a hacer que pague Amalia, lo juro -dijo Thor sosteniendo su rostro, habían más personas a su alrededor, pero Amalia no pudo distinguir quienes eran. Las lagrimas de su hermano mayor le caían en el rostro -perdóname pequeña, debí haber hecho algo en cuanto pude, no debí ir tras Jane, creí que estabas segura._

_Amalia sintió que el dolor era demasiado fuerte, aun así le sonrió a su hermano como pudo -no es tu culpa. Él mató a padre -dijo forzadamente, le costaba hablar, pero Thor la entendía a la perfección -yo acepte esto, no había forma de que él fuera feliz, es un buen rey._

_Los ojos de Thor se expandieron por sorpresa -¡Loki! -exclamó y Amalia sonrió débilmente con solo escuchar su nombre -pero padre dijo que tu no amabas a nadie más, padre nos aseguró que tus arreglos de desposo eran los mejores y…_

_-Tenía que ser rey, yo se que tenía que serlo, solo él podía salvar Asgard-cortó Amalia a las derivaciones de su hermano, justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. El dolor se desvaneció lentamente, pero aun escuchaba a Thor golpeando el suelo y llamándola a gritos. Con un último esfuerzo, Amalia abrió los ojos -dile que aun lo amo, tienes que decírselo -Thor asintió efusivamente -iré con madre ahora -y esas realmente fueron sus últimas palabras._

_Amalia ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos y vio a su padre en frente de él. Vio sus manos, esperando a que aun estuvieran cubiertas de sangre. Nunca ninguna de sus visiones se había sentido tan reales como esa última._

_-¿Qué sucede mi niña? -preguntó El Padre de todo, después de ver como su hija recobraba un poco mas de calma sobre sí misma._

_-¿vas a cambiar de opinión? -preguntó Amalia sin molestarse a responder a la pregunta de su padre, la verdad era que ella no sabía que decirle en ese momento, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza en ese momento. Si Loki tenía un destino preparado sin ella, entonces debía aceptar el matrimonio, tal y como lo vio en su misión. ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que su posible marido sería la muerte de ambos? El silencio fue lo mejor que encontró en ese instante._

_-No lo cambiaré aun si acabas de ver mi propia muerte, mi hijo será mi heredero, ya todo estará arreglado -respondió Odín de forma segura._

_Amalia lo observó incrédula, tal determinación en su padre, todo lo que acababa de ver, era simplemente abrumador -entonces padre, discúlpame, debo retirarme, haz lo que creas correcto -salió de allí y caminó tambaleándose a su habitación, donde colapsó por el resto del día._

_Frigg caminó a paso firme alrededor del castillo, desde el momento en que su esposo le relató lo sucedido con su hija, sabía que su Amalia necesitaba a su madre en ese momento. Frigg siempre tenía una forma de llegar al corazón de sus tres hijos, una de la cual su padre nunca podría hacerlo. Y esta vez, la diosa estaba convencida que había algo que su hija ocultaba y que necesitaba liberar._

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin tocar o avisar antes, generalmente lo hacía, pero aquellas eran medidas desesperadas. Tan pronto y como abrió la puerta, Frigg sintió que el corazón le saltaba de manera anormal en su pecho. Cerró la puerta con premura y casi corrió hacia donde estaba su única hija sentada, en la pequeña silla de su tocador._

_Amalia parecía perdida en su mente, sus ojos azules estaban completamente rojos de llorar hasta que sintió que ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas en su interior. No sintió a su madre llegar hasta que esta le sostuvo el rostro en sus manos de manera delicada y vio la preocupación en el rostro de Frigg. Para sorpresa de la madre, Amalia le abrazó la cintura y lloró un poco más sobre su madre, quien solo se limitó a sostenerla con suavidad en sus brazos hasta que se calmara._

_Con la mayor gracia posible, Frigg se sentó en el suelo, le limpió el rostro a su hija con cariño -¿Qué tienes mi pequeña? ¿Qué sucede? No has salido de esta habitación en todo el día, sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido -inquirió en un tono maternal. Amalia no sabía si quiera exactamente por donde comenzar -tu padre me ha comentado lo que sucedió esta mañana con él, se ha limitado a anunciar todo esto en otro momento, para que te recuperes de todo esto -comenzó a decir Frigg como dándole un poco de impulso a su hija para que dijera algo. Amalia simplemente asintió con la cabeza, al menos se sentía agradecida por eso, y había sido una de las razones por las cuales había estado sola todo ese tiempo, sin que Loki llegara a preguntar por ella -¿es tan malo lo que has visto? No puedes confiárselo a tu querida madre -añadió Frigg después de varios minutos en __los que__ esperó por si ella quería hablarle._

_-Fue horrible -aseguró Amalia desviando la mirada para no ver a su madre a los ojos -madre, no sabes como quisiera poder decírselo a alguien._

_Frigg asintió, hacerla hablar había sido su primera prioridad, se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente -¿amas a alguien mi niña? -preguntó Frigg, indagando por la razón de la tristeza de su hija, sin que ella se lo dijera del todo. Amalia volvió a ver a su madre, pensando en que quizás su madre se había enterado de su relación con Loki, pero descartó la idea al instante. Frigg sonrió gigantescamente , la conducta de su hija le había dicho todo lo que quería saber -ahora veo de que se trata todo esto -le dijo sonriente -entonces te preparé para tu fiesta mi pequeña, estoy segura que ese apuesto joven estará allí y no queremos que se dé cuenta que has estado llorando. Loki no va a tardar en venir por ti como siempre…_

_-Pero madre… -interrumpió Amalia levantándose de su asiento, su madre la estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque no de la forma en que lo había hecho su padre algunas horas atrás._

_Al ver que su hija había perdido las palabras, Frigg continuó sonriente, contempló el armario de hija, antes de olvidar el vestido que ella le había preparado anteriormente y sacar un verde. Amalia observó la prenda y luego de regreso a su madre -ves, es verde, te verás muy hermosa para él._

_Amalia no quiso añadir nada mas por el momento, por puro miedo a traicionarse mas a sí misma, ya conocía como era su madre para sacarle verdades a sus hijos, y de una u otra forma Amalia extrañaba que no lo había hecho antes. Con la ayuda de su madre, Amalia se limpió y se colocó el vestido que ella le había escogido. Se sentó frente al tocador y su madre comenzó a jugar con su cabello, acomodándolo en un elegante moño._

_-Sabes pequeña -dijo Frigg mirando con atención el trabajo que hacía en el cabello de su hija -Amalia significa "la amada", estoy segura que si has depositado tu amor en alguien, serás correspondida. Y como siempre dices, el futuro es incierto, no sabemos lo que podemos hacer para cambiarlo y hacerlo mejor -Amalia le sonrió genuinamente desde que su madre había entrado en su habitación, Frigg le dio un leve beso en la frente, cuando concluyó su trabajo. Amalia estaba por agradecer a su madre, cuando alguien más se anunció fuera de su habitación y Loki abrió la puerta al lugar. Los ojos de Loki viajaron directamente hacia la joven Asgardiana sentada en la silla y ella le contuvo la mirada, con una ansiedad abriéndose paso dentro de ella -mi hijo, te ves muy elegante -elogió Frigg interrumpiéndolos a ambos solo en ese instante -los esperaremos -añadió antes de cruzar a Loki en la entrada y cerrar la puerta tras ella._

_-¿Qué sabe? -preguntó Loki, tan pronto como Frigg hubo cerrado la puerta y él la había seguido con la vista._

_-Yo no he dicho nado -respondió Amalia a voz queda, no sabía nada más que eso._

_Loki regresó su mirada a Amalia y antes de poder agregar lo que estaba por decir, no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado. Él sabía bien que ella era hermosa, pero podría asegurar que jamás había visto a su princesa tan hermosa, como esa justa noche con ese vestido verde. Y estaba por decírselo, cuando notó la tristeza que aun quedaba en sus ojos. Recortó la distancia entre ellos, sus ojos verdes se comunicaron los azules de ella en silencio -¿Qué es lo que quería Odín? -preguntó Loki, abrazándola con real preocupación._

_Amalia respiró profundamente, para explicarle a Loki todo lo sucedido, desde la petición de su padre hasta cada visión que había tenido en su mente. Aunque omitió de la última, que aquella había sido su muerte, aun era demasiado doloroso para ella tener que recordarlo, como para tener que admitirlo y decírselo a Loki. Para cuando terminó, Loki la miraba con fuerza, pero no por estar molesto con ella, sino porque analizaba todo lo que Amalia acababa de decirle._

_-No puedo pedirte que hagas algo por mí, lo quiero Loki, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que serviría para evitar todo esto -le dijo Amalia, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki, se contenía a sí misma para no comenzar a llorar una vez más -pero si tu vas a ser rey y tienes un gran destino que cumplir, tampoco puedo meterme en eso._

_-Pero el precio es muy alto -le aseguró Loki -¿crees que soportaría verte desposar a otro hombre? -Amalia no respondió, ambos sabían la respuesta. En su lugar, ella se abrazó a él, colocando su cabeza en su hombro. Loki movió sus manos en suaves caricias en su espalda -Nuestro querido Odín a escogido un buen día para arruinarnos la vida._

_-Tengo miedo -admitió Amalia en un susurro, Loki le besó los labios con cuidado y cariño. Y aunque no lo dijera, ella se sintió más segura, olvidó el miedo que había sentido antes desde que tuvo esas visiones, cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar para terminar de calmarse. Loki llamó su atención minutos después, odiaba tener que alejarla de él, mas en momentos como aquel, pero debía llevarla abajo al menos unos momentos, luego él mismo encontraría la forma de quedarse con ella el resto de la noche. Le mostró la flor de esa noche, que combinaba a la perfección con el verde del vestido que ella llevaba puesto. Amalia se sonrió y le besó en la mejilla -realmente me gustan tus rosas -le dijo poniendo con cuidado su nueva rosa en su florero, donde varias mas y de muchos colores ya la acompañaban._

_-Ven, iremos a decirle a Thor que se encargue de los invitados por hoy, seguramente no le molestará -Amalia tomó la mano que Loki le ofrecía y se aferró a su brazo lo mejor que pudo, para que Loki la condujera fuera de allí y al final a su nueva celebración de cumpleaños._

_Pero tan inmersos estaban en su propio pensamiento, que no habían notado que Frigg se había quedado a comprobar la pequeña teoría que se había formulado al preparar a su hija. Se sonrió contenta, ella era la Diosa del amor y estaba segura, de que si algo podía arreglar ella, era aquella situación._


End file.
